Sabrina's Friends
by Mickey and Minnie Mouse
Summary: Sabrina Grimm- A name well known around Ferryport Landing, but at one point in time, Sabrina was a girl in the orphanage. And she must have made a FEW friends while there... She might have even developed feelings for some people and vice versa. So when Sabrina's friends from the orphanage pop by FL, things get... interesting. Pairings: Puck/Sabrina! Lots of FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE SG CHARACTERS BELONG TO MICHAEL BUCKLEY - LUCKY DUCKY

Sabrina Grimm was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Since no one else seemed to care enough to go open the door, she rolled her eyes and stood up.

She made her way to the front door and opened it, expecting it to be some Everafter coming to ask for help with fixing up the town after the war, but who actually stood there surprised her.

"Jennifer? Matt? Sarah? Kevin? Randy? What are you all doing here?" She asked, hugging them all each one at a time.

"Surprise! We've finally escaped! We found a phone book and looked up the Grimms, hoping to find you-and we did!" Jen answered.

"It's been so long! I can't-I can't believe that you guys are actually here! So you escaped from Smirt?" Sabrina asked.

Kevin nodded. "We took the advice of our one and only Queen of Sneaks, and just busted out. Then we just stowed away on the next train to here and voila! Now we're here!"

"Sabrina, libeling? Who's at the door?" Granny's frail voice asked sweetly.

"Granny, some of my old friends from the orphanage are here." Sabrina answered, barely believing it herself.

"Where's our little princess?" Sarah asked Sabrina.

She smiled. "Come in, I'll go find Daphne."

She led her friends inside the house. She brought them to the table and cleared her throat expectantly. Her family looked up.

"'Brina, who are these people?" Veronica asked, confused.

"Mom, these are some of my friends from the orphanage." Sabrina answered, smiling. "Where's Daphne?"

Henry answered. "She's in the bathroom, she should be out in a minute." As if on cue, the bathroom door opened up to reveal Daphne. She saw whom her sister was talking to and her eyes lit up.

"Jen! Sarah! Kevin! Randy! Matt! What are you all doing here?" She asked, throwing herself at the small crowd of people.

"We wanted to see you and your sister, princess." Matt answered, hugging Daphne tightly.

"Yay! How long are you guys staying?" Daphne asked.

They exchanged looks. "We really didn't plan that far ahead." Randy said sheepishly.

Granny smiled. "You can stay here if you'd like. Sabrina and Daphne have their little treehouse/shack that the architects built for them, so the girls can stay in their room with Red, and the boys can stay in Paul's old room." Paul was Granny's human name for Pinnochio, who had left Ferryport Landing awhile ago, in search of knowledge.

They all smiled gratefully at Granny. "Sabrina, will you show us our rooms?" Randy asked her. She blushed slightly and nodded. Before she had come to Ferryport Landing, she had a little crush on Randy; Sarah and Matt had liked each other, and same with Kevin and Jennifer. Right before she had left the orphanage, Kevin and Jennifer and Sarah and Matt had become official couples, well, as official as 12 year olds can get, and kept prodding Sabrina and Randy to admit their feelings for each other.

Now, however, she had feelings for someone else… Right then, the door across the hall from Sabrina and Daphne's old room burst open to reveal a tall teenage boy with dirty blonde windswept hair and dazzling green eyes. Sabrina could already feel a blush coming on.

"'Sup Grimm?" Puck asked. Then he saw the other kids with her. "Who are you?" He asked, immediately reaching for the real sword that had replaced his wooden one awhile ago.

"Puck, these are my friends from the orphanage." She introduced them all and Puck nodded, still semi-suspicious.

"So if the girls are staying in you and the Marshmallow's room, then where are you two staying? Because I don't care what the Old Lady said, you are not staying with me. Last time was… well under certain circumstances…" He said, a blush overtaking his cheeks as he thought of his exchange with Sabrina that night on the trampoline.

She blushed as well. She had taken his advice seriously and hadn't worn makeup since that night. What she didn't see was Randy narrowing his eyes slightly at their exchange.

"Um… Daphne and I are going to stay in the treehouse/shack that the 3 architects built…" She said, heavily emphasizing architects so that Puck would realize that she meant the 3 pigs.

His eyes widened and he nodded. "Okay. Well see ya later, Grimm." He said, running to the kitchen.

Sarah and Jennifer saw the blush on their friend's cheeks and smirked. "Oooh… Looks like 'Brina has a crush." Jennifer teased.

Sabrina shoved her, her blush growing more prominent. "Shut up. We're friends and on-and-off mortal enemies." She insisted.

Sarah laughed. "Uh-huh. That's why you were as red as a tomato as soon as he appeared." She teased also.

Before she could say anything, Jennifer added something. "Well… I can't blame you… He is pretty cute…" Kevin looked at her worriedly and she laughed. "But you know that I like you better." She said, kissing his cheek.

Sabrina cleared her throat, blushing heavily and brought her friends to their rooms.

After she had shown them their rooms, the six of them went to the kitchen where they saw a smiling Daphne.

"I'm so happy that you all are here!" She squealed, tackling the 5 kids into another hug.

They laughed and hugged her back.

Then Puck walked into the kitchen. "Old Lady, what's for dinner?"

Randy glared at Puck, obviously jealous… "That's really rude that you call her Old Lady-don't you have any manners?" Puck rolled his eyes and Granny laughed.

"Don't worry libeling, he may not admit it-but it's become a term of endearment." She then turned to Puck. "I believe that because of your… situation with Sabrina yesterday, that we agreed that the two of you have to make dinner tonight."

The results were instantaneous. "WHAT?" The two teens erupted.

The other five were quite curious. "What was this 'situation'?" Sarah asked.

"Puck pranked me yesterday and I screamed really loudly, which means that I woke up the house-including Daphne. So apparently we are both being punished." Sabrina said, glaring at Puck.

"Whatever-can we just make the food so I can eat?" Puck asked.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "You'll help then?" She asked, incredulous.

"If I must." Puck said, shrugging.

Sabrina smiled widely. "Thanks, Puck." She said, he shrugged again-but if you looked close enough, you could see the tint of a blush on his cheeks…

"Alright, libeling-chop chop! You have a hungry family to feed." Granny said, kissing both of their cheeks, and then she led the others out of the kitchen.

Well… This'll be interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the shortish chapter... Thanks for all the favs and follows, you guys made my day. :)

You guys are all wonderful.

**CHAPTER 2:**

Sabrina POV

I can't believe that Puck was actually going to help me. It was literally unbelievable. He really has grown up.

After Granny and the others had left, I began rummaging through the shelves, looking for a cookbook.

"What are you doing, Grimm?" Puck asked, coming behind me. Our closeness secretly both alarmed and thrilled me but I pretended that it meant nothing to me.

"Looking for a cookbook." I say shortly.

"Um… Alright…" He said, slightly surprised by my tone, and I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry Puck, but it's just that with my friends back and all I'd rather not be making dinner." I say, pulling out a cookbook entitled Cooking Made Easy.

He smiles slightly. "It's fine. But maybe we can actually have fun doing this?" He suggests shyly.

"I'd love that." I tell him, smiling.

I'm genuinely surprised when the two of us begin cooking. We cook, talk and continue our playful banter. But it feels relaxed, easy.

It shocks me when the stove dings and the macaroni and cheese is finished, and by the look on Puck's face, he was surprised as well.

"You know, Grimm. This was actually really fun. Maybe we can make dinner again tomorrow?" He suggests, not quite looking at me.

Was this sort of him asking me out? I don't know, but I'll take my chances.

"That'd be great. Plus, then we won't have to suffer through Granny's multicolored foods." I say, grinning and Puck smiles back, looking genuinely delighted by the idea of us cooking together again.

We bring out the mac and cheese and a few bowls as well. Everyone is already seated at the table, and when Granny sees us she beams.

"You didn't burn down the house, libelings. Thank you very much." She said, and Puck looked offended.

"Come on Old Lady, you know that I wouldn't burn down this house-it has all of my prank supplies in it!" He says, and I can't help but laugh.

"You know Puck… Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the house burned down in that case…" I tease, and he mock glares at me.

"STOP FLIRTING, I'M HUNGRY!" Daphne shouts, and I feel my face heat up.

"Shut up Daph." I mutter, passing her a bowl of mac and cheese.

When Granny gets her bowl she gasps. "Oh libelings! You forgot to use the purple cheese!" She says, sounding completely horrified.

Sarah looks a little disgusted. "Um… Purple cheese?" I ignore her.

"Granny, Puck and I found real cheese-you know… Yellow and tastes normal…" I say, and she looks sad.

"Alright, but I can guarantee it won't taste as good as the purple cheese does." I nod, pretending to agree with her.

Puck and I sit down in the only empty seats- two right next to each other.

Mom looks at the two of us. "Something's changed with you two…" Her voice trails off.

Dad immediately looks up. "Nothing changed, right?" He implores me.

I laugh. "Puck and I… I think we've come to a truce mostly. No real fighting so far, and we managed to have fun while being forced to make a meal together-real improvement, huh?"

"Is that it, 'Brina?" Uncle Jake asks in a teasing voice. I blush furiously and nod.

I see Randy looking at us suspiciously, and internally roll my eyes-Puck and I were just acting friendly, you guys… No need to freak out.

Then I rethink that statement and realize that it is something that is worthy of freaking out for. Puck and I had never really gotten along in a friendly manner. As enemies, yes. Allies, yes. Fighters, yes. Just about anything BUT friends we've been. This is something new.

Oh well. I really hope that it stays this way. And maybe eventually we could maybe become something more than that…?

I can hope, right?

Puck POV

She agreed to make dinner again tomorrow.

That was all that was running through my head.

There were no words to describe how happy I am.

I was really hoping that this… Whatever it was right now… was going to continue and that I might eventually get the courage to ask her out… Maybe.

Possibly.

We'll see.

After eating dinner, I begin walking to my room. I see all the humans… what are their names? Sarah, Jessica maybe, Matthew possibly, Kevin I think and Randy. Right? Maybe not. Yeah, them walking to their rooms.

I really hope that they don't find out about magic and Everafters, because that would be a disaster.

I'm about to enter my room, more like lair actually, when Sab-GRIMM walks up to me.

"I'm actually really excited to make dinner tomorrow. This was fun." She said, blushing slightly.

"It was pretty fun. I'm looking forward to it too Grimm." I say.

She smiles shyly at me. "Goodnight Grimm." I tell her.

"Goodnight Puck." She says. She hesitates and then steps closer to me.

My breath catches. What is she doing?

She leans towards me and kisses my cheek gently.

"Bye Puck." She said softly before escaping to her room.

What just happened? I wonder, absentmindedly touching the spot that she had kissed me.

I had no idea that someone else had seen…

Randy POV

I have to make Sabrina like me again-ever since I had first met her I had liked her. She was pretty, funny, strong, smart and so much more. You really can't blame me.

But that other kid… Puck I think, liked her too. And I think that she liked him also.

After all, she had just kissed his cheek-which means that she was hoping for him to realize that she liked him.

But I'm going to try and get her to be mine before he gets the chance to.


End file.
